


And So It Goes

by SophiaTH



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Queen Alice, everyone loves the pocket watch
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTH/pseuds/SophiaTH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>已经经历了未来的老Hatter送自己的怀表回到过去，想要让过去的自己和Alice试图补救他们错过的时间，在怀表与时间的不断赛跑中，Hatter终于对Alice说出了他想要说的话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章的灵感来自于一首歌，“And So It Goes” （by：Jennifer Warnes ）我最初的想法是，如果Alice和Hatter身边的东西会说话该多有趣啊，于是我创造了Hatter的怀表这个角色，让它来担任两个人之间的情感调和剂。Halice的感情是非常美好单纯的，比起爱情(romance)更像是纯粹的爱(love)，Hatter可以做Queen Alice最忠诚的骑士，Alice愿意做Hatter的助手，他们永远理解并支持对方，他们是不同世界里的彼此，在时间和命运里紧紧相连。在这个故事里，他们一路冒险，只为了最终一个最简单的结局。

Part 1.  
船上的布丁快吃完了，这可真糟糕。  
Alice躺在自己的床铺上这样想着，双手交叉着摆弄着被角。她正轻轻地哼着一首自己编的歌，努力哄自己睡着。  
“海象与木匠  
步行一英里，  
坐在岩石上  
石头低又矮；  
牡蛎站成排  
等待又等待。”  
Alice在哼唱这首歌的时候费了不少脑筋，她不记得自己上一次唱这首歌的时候用的是什么调子，所以她这次又编了个更离谱的曲调。她还没唱完就已经感觉自己晕乎乎的了，一定是因为这段奇怪的曲子把自己绕糊涂了，她想。  
可是正在Alice准备不去想这个《海象与木匠》的小曲子，想要翻个身乖乖睡觉的时候，她听到耳边有声音帮助她继续唱了下去。  
“海象先开言：  
时光已来临，  
谈论许多事：  
鞋、船与封蜡——  
甘蓝与国王——  
大海为何烫——  
猪有无翅膀。”  
那个声音唱完了这一段之后，整个船舱都陷入了死一般的寂静。  
Alice几乎是一下子就从床上跳了起来，紧紧贴着衣柜站着，瞪大了眼睛看着眼前的一切。她屏住呼吸，仔细听着那个声音的去向。屋子里除了她并没有任何人，她敢肯定，起码她坚信自己的眼睛现在还没有出现幻觉。  
“哦，抱歉，我打扰到你休息了？”  
那个声音又闷闷地响了起来，听上去像是从Alice枕边的外套下面传来的。Alice壮着胆子往那个方向走过去，尽量保持着自己声音的平稳，“是谁？”  
“啊，这个问题有点难回答，Alice，不是地下世界的所有东西都有名字的。我就没有名字，起码Tarrant没给我起过名字。大家都叫我Tarrant的怀表，如果你坚持要问我是谁的话。”  
讲话的当儿，Alice从自己外套的内衬口袋里摸出了一块金色的怀表。她掂着怀表，一边对着烛光仔细观察着它，一边试探性的问候了一句。  
“你好？”  
“晚上好，Alice。真高兴你终于能把我从那个倒霉的口袋里掏出来了。”怀表愉快的说。

Part 2.  
“也就是说，你是被Tarrant塞进我口袋里的？”终于摸清了状况的Alice在早餐桌上忍不住问怀表。  
她昨晚和怀表打了个招呼后就决定不去理这回事了，遇见一块会说话的怀表的确是很有趣的事，尤其是属于Hatter的怀表。  
但也许这是我做的一个梦呢，Alice抱着这样的念头睡着了，她打算如果自己醒来发现怀表还是会说话，她就再多了解一点情况。  
“没错，就是他！”怀表看上去仍然一动不动地被放置在桌面上，但Alice能够清楚地听到它说话的声音，“被带到这之后我尝试过很多次和你对话，但是亲爱的Alice，你就是不回应我！”  
“我很抱歉，直到昨晚我才真正听到了你的声音。或许当时你该尝试和其他人也做点交谈？”Alice给自己的面包涂上了果酱，有点委屈的看了怀表一眼。  
“哦！其他人！”怀表的语气忿忿不平，“我只能和地下世界的人交流！”  
Alice扬起一条眉毛，“可你该知道，我不是地下世界的人。”  
怀表一言不发，早餐桌上的气氛顿时凝重了起来，Alice甚至能想象到它此时严肃的目光。（如果它有眼睛的话）  
“你不该下这样的结论，年轻的Alice。我能够与之交流的人一定是与我共处一个世界的人，即使你现在不在地下世界，那你也一定会回到那里的。”怀表说这话时的语气很诡异，让Alice不禁想起了陷入可怕执念时的Hatter。  
“仙境的魔法从不出错，Alice。”  
“如果你坚持这样认为的话......”Alice退让了一步，不再说话。  
她不明白怀表说的话，但她也不知该如何反驳它。Alice曾经到过仙境不止一次，可她从没有考虑过“也许我属于这个世界”这种事。每次去仙境都像是探访一样，一番冒险后她就要回家去，就像是她在周末的晚上做了一场梦。  
究竟自己属于哪里这件事是归谁说了算的呢？Alice出生在伦敦，那她就真的属于伦敦，属于这个她生活的世界了吗？  
Alice，好好想想，如果你命中注定是仙境的一员，那你就可以永远生活在那里，再也没有和朋友们的分别。一个小小的声音从她心底传来，Alice觉得这个想法有点疯狂过头了，她赶紧强迫自己不去想它。  
“总之，Alice，”怀表打断了她的沉思，“看起来你短时间内是不打算回去了，但是我......你得把我送回地下世界去。”  
“什么？”Alice差点被茶呛到，她不可置信的提高了音调，“我怎么知道要怎么回到仙境？”  
怀表轻轻地笑了两声，像是听到Alice讲了个有趣的笑话一样。“你当然知道回去的办法，你只是不想回去而已。”  
它讲话的语气简直和Hatter一模一样，Alice想。


	2. Chapter 2

Part 3.  
他们终于到达了伦敦。  
Alice这些天一直在研究Hatter的怀表，她发现这怀表并不是随时都愿意和她交谈的。  
“我也是需要一个人静静的。你不停的摸我的身体就已经够失礼了，金斯利小姐，你可是位淑女！”那天怀表终于忍无可忍，向Alice吼着。  
即使是这样Alice也还是忍不住一直把玩着怀表。她有时会把怀表放在耳边听指针滴答滴答的转动声，Hatter无聊的时候是不是也经常这样做？她在心里想着。她还在怀表的背面一个角落里发现了刻着的“Tarrant Hightopp”，表的外部镀的一层金属已经磨得发亮，Hatter的名字里也有几个字母快要看不清轮廓了。  
Alice不明白Hatter为什么要把他的怀表塞进她口袋里。作为一件纪念品，它实在是旧了点；作为一只实用的怀表，它的表链却都已经断了，指针也有点生锈。  
“哦，我差点忘了，”怀表突然发话，“Hatter交待我要将一首诗赠与给你，给年轻的小Alice。”  
“Hatter为我写了首诗？”  
“没错，实际上他写了一整本，但这首是我们公认最好的一首，好听又好记，你自己也很喜欢。下面我来背诵给你听——”  
“谢谢！”Alice有些不好意思的说。她想如果这首诗是专门为她写的，她就不能不洗耳恭听。  
In winter, when the fields are white,  
I sing this song for your delight.  
In spring, when woods are getting green,  
I’ll try and tell you what I mean.  
In summer, when the days are long,  
Perhaps you’ll understand the song.  
In autumn, when the leaves are brown,  
Take pen and ink and write it down.  
“我会把它抄下来的，如果我能永远记得它的话。”Alice说。  
怀表说：“别说了，你说的话不明智，你都能把整个地下世界忘掉，更何况写诗的人呢？”  
Alice抿了抿嘴唇，一时无言以对。  
“先别提这个了，我想你并不明白这首诗的含义，对么？”怀表故作神秘的问她。  
Alice安静地想了想，从她对Hatter的了解来看，他写的那些诗大多都很无厘头，颇有荒诞的意味。事实上她也的确没有从这首小诗里读出什么特别的意思，她很想向怀表坦白自己贫乏的文学鉴赏能力，但怀表仍然在等她的回应，而且满怀期待的追问；“想出来了？”  
“他......他想表达仙境的四季都很美？”Alice有点心虚，但她还是尽量猜了个答案。  
“喔，差不多！再想想还有什么？”怀表的语气听上去还很兴奋，Alice刚要松一口气却得知她还得继续往下猜。  
Alice又想了想，决定说一些难以被反驳的话来搪塞过关。“我猜，他想让我记住这首诗。”  
怀表迫不及待地夸她聪明，她感觉这个小家伙好像都要激动地哭了。“没错，没错，Tarrant想要你记得他！他想要你记得你曾在地下世界度过的每一个四季，哦，这真是太浪漫了。”  
Alice一时间竟说不出话来。她既没有跟上怀表的思路，也不明白这首诗究竟和他说的话有什么关系，她甚至连一个季节都没有在那里完整地度过。自她从仙境回来后，她还没有像现在这样困惑过。Alice的生活一直以来被一面镜子隔成了两个部分——她的世界和仙境的世界。而现在另一个世界的东西跑到了她的世界里，分割两个世界的墙壁被打破了，Alice迷迷糊糊的看着自我陶醉的怀表。  
如果现在能有位可靠的朋友站在她身边帮她解决这些莫名其妙的麻烦事该有多好啊，Alice想着。一瞬间她脑中浮现出了Hatter向她露出牙齿欢快微笑的样子，让她也不禁笑了一下。但她转念间又想起他并不在她身旁的事实，实际上，他们甚至都不处于同一个世界里。Hatter曾告诉她他们会在梦想的花园里相见，可他从分别以来一次都没有出现在她梦中，她都已经开始担心究竟是谁会先忘了对方了。  
“Alice？你听得到我说话么？”怀表的声音又把她拉回了现实世界。  
“抱歉，我刚刚在想事情，”她喃喃道，“我在想Hatter。”  
“那很好，你应该想想他的。”  
那天晚上Alice难以入睡，她躺在床上用手捏着被子的一角，睁着眼睛怔怔地胡思乱想。她想起不久前遭遇的海上风暴，“多像操控着超时空魔球穿过时空之海啊”，她在心里想着；想起在东方见到的丝绸，她又想到“如果那些料子被装饰在帽子上一定会别有一番风彩吧”；她翻了个身，想起自己给母亲带回来的玉石项链，“那颜色和Hatter的瞳色一模一样，不，他的眼睛更亮一些”  
Alice又翻了个身，这一次她还没想起来一些什么东西就已经回忆起某人橘红色的头发了。这太糟糕了，她想，又暗暗觉得心里很欢喜。她确信自己短时间内都睡不着了，于是她干脆坐了起来，看着被子上洒着的一片月光发了一会呆，走下床去靠近窗户站着。  
这一段时间内Alice都不会亲自出海航行，但她仍然没有太多时间来做一个陶醉于浪漫情怀里的少女，家里堆积的事务已经足够她和母亲忙一阵了。她的公司成立后揽了不少对外贸易，正如她母亲所预想的那样，艾斯科家的生意被金斯利家抢去了大半，现在伦敦商界已经逐渐敬畏起了这个敢想敢做的女船长。  
Alice坐上了窗台，风吹过她的头发，发梢扫过肩上痒痒的，但她并没有去理会它。她临行前剪短的金发已经长长，临睡前照镜子时她一瞬间仿佛看到了小时候的自己，Alice微微笑了起来，神情与小女孩Alice无异。  
“你其实从未忘记过仙境，对么？”Alice对着镜子里的自己说。她的语气很温柔，像是在哄着小孩子，诱导着自己吐露真言。  
镜子里的Alice没有说话，她也同样温柔的看着对面的Alice，月光打在她的金发上，现在它们看上去更像是银白色的。  
“你究竟属于哪里呢，Alice？”坐在窗台上蜷曲着身体的Alice喃喃道，她知道不会有人给她答案，但她还是想要问问自己。  
怀表安静的躺在桌面上，好像已经睡着了。Alice转过头去看着外面寂静的街道，没有蓝色的蝴蝶飞过来和她说话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *诗出自《爱丽丝镜中世界奇遇记》原著  
> 这篇文正在逐渐成为一个深坑，掏空脑洞好累啊orz 下一章有点出人意料【笑


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *预警：从本章起作者的脑洞一发不可收拾*

Part 4.

“那么，Alice，你有想到离开这个鬼地方的办法吗？”怀表在Alice给第二片面包涂果酱的时候问了这个问题。

“很抱歉，没有。”Alice没有工夫看怀表，她不小心把果酱涂到手上了，现在她的早餐桌上一团糟。

怀表有些愤愤不平的站了起来，Alice惊讶地发现它居然可以把自己直立在桌面上，而且还能轻盈的跳几步。

“好吧，Alice，也许这句话会让你伤心，但我对你很失望。”怀表蹦到Alice面前，它的表链不耐烦的摆了摆，“你天天呆在这个地方做什么？浪费宝贵的时间在无聊的事情上，时间是会生气的。好，我们先不提那个混蛋家伙，你不早点回去的话，你自己也会很后悔的。”

Alice很想向它解释自己的工作有多么重要，而且对她来讲并不无聊，但她又觉得不应该和一个正在气头上的人辩解，所以她乖乖的吃起了她的面包。

怀表安静了一小会儿，像是在等Alice的回答。然而那个酷爱果酱面包的姑娘根本没打算回话，怀表终于感到了一丝绝望。

“Alice，听我说，我知道这事没法很快解释清楚，你也不会明白缘由，但我们再不回去就来不及了。”

“什么来不及了？”Alice终于放下了她的早餐，端起茶杯来看了怀表一眼。

“你来不及了。”怀表快速的回复她。

“我为什么来不及了？发生什么了？”她心里突然有一丝不祥的预感。

“你知道我的作用是用来计时，对吗？”怀表小心翼翼的问她，就像Alice是第一次见到一只怀表一样。这下麻烦了，怀表先生想着，他没想到给Alice解释一切的这一刻这么快就到来，他甚至还没有想好从哪里开始讲起。

“我知道，我还知道你的主人是Hatter，所以现在快点告诉我到底发生了什么？”

“Alice，你曾经穿越过时空，所以你知道超时空魔球这一回事。你知道操控着超时空魔球就可以穿越时空，而时间并不允许你这样做，对吗？”怀表尽力做着些铺垫，“但实际上，钟表们可以自由的穿越时间。地下世界的每一只钟表都可以穿越时间，我们只要轻轻的转几下表针就可以做到。”

Alice蹙着眉认真的听着，但她满脸的疑惑显然表明她没有理解怀表的意思。

“每一只钟表都可以穿越时间？你是说你们不需要超时空魔球就可以去到任何时间点？”

“没错，这是时间给钟表们带来的一种能力。”

Alice歪着头想了想，她似乎是明白了一点，但她还是想知道——“这和我来不及了的那件事有什么关系？”

“正是因为我可以穿越时间，而且恰好会说话——没错，如果一只钟表可以穿越时间却没法和你交流的话，那它就只能自己默默体会时间的变化了——所以你们派我回来，把你带回家。”

“所以你来自未来？”Alice睁大了眼睛，她终于成功将怀表的解释和自己的时空旅行联系在了一起。她忽然有一点害怕怀表这次回来的原因，不希望她的朋友们又发生了什么可怕的灾难......等等，它刚刚提到了“你们”？

“时间无处不在，而送我回到这里的那个Hatter和你的确已经很老了，Alice。”

两个人都安静了下来，Alice放下茶杯瞪着怀表，怀表则默默的靠在她的茶壶把上。

 

怀表之后说的那些话Alice只听了一半不到，她怔怔地扶着自己的茶杯，眼神飘散的不知道在看哪，一些句子远远地飘进她耳朵里，而她只艰难的捕捉到了一部分。

“你后悔自己在失去了所有亲人后没能早点回到地下世界去，因为那之后的几年里两个世界相通的路被封死了。

“Absolem死后你才回来，可我们不知道你究竟是不是真的Alice，Tarrant认为你是，但你很害怕......

“红白棋盘之战中你走到了第八格，成为了新的女王。

“直到你驾崩Tarrant也没能说出他想说的话，而他再也没有机会了。

“.......Alice？”

 

她回过神来，眼眶已经红红的了。怀表担忧的安慰着她，但Alice只是沉浸在莫名的哀伤里，就好像她已经看到了自己的命运一样。

“既然未来已成事实，Hatter送你回来又有什么用呢？已经发生的事是无法被改变的，不是吗？”Alice轻轻地问它。

“没错，年轻的Alice，但我们可以从其中学到些什么。”怀表的声音更轻柔了。“而现在，我还得告诉你一件事情。”

“什么事情？”

“Tarrant把我送错了时间点，我到早了很多年，我想他可能是记错了。”

“那你应该在什么时候到？”

“你再老一点，通往地下世界的路被封死的时候。”

Alice忽然又想起了什么，急迫的问它，“那你为什么会出现在我的大衣口袋里？”

“我想那是因为那件衣服后来和你一起穿越了镜子，导致它在两个世界的联通口被封死之后成为了一个意外的出口，而你又穿了它很多很多年。哦，魔法，现在红白皇后谁也控制不了他了，天知道我们再回去的时候会不会一脚踩进绵羊商店的小溪里！”怀表又跳了起来，“现在，Alice，我们该干点正经事了，你必须要把我送回地下世界去，让Tarrant调到正确的时间点。趁我们还有一点时间，快行动起来。”

“可我还不知道要怎么到仙境去！”Alice哀怨道。

“天啊，你想想看自己每次都是从哪里进入地下世界的？”

“Hamish家后花园的兔子洞......还有......Hamish父亲的书房壁镜！Hamish家！”Alice恍然大悟，但她还没有时间去想为什么艾斯科家会是连接仙境的出入口。

“好极了，Alice，现在我们只需要找到一个机会去那......”

“我们不需要找机会，”Alice打断了怀表的话，“今晚艾斯科庄园将会有一个商业聚会，而我恰好被邀请了。”

她轻轻拾起怀表揣进口袋里，她知道如果她能看到它的表情的话，它此时一定正咧着嘴露出一个很大的笑容。


	4. Chapter 4

Part5

当Hamish看着大厅那头闪过一抹金色的时候，他脸上得意洋洋地喜色一下就不见了。他放下手里的酒杯，严肃的向那个方向走过去，边踱步边逼迫自己挤出一点宽容的微笑来。穿着可笑衣裙的来宾，还长着一头耀眼的金发，Hamish不用走近就能辨认出来那人的身份。

“金斯利小姐，”他从容的呼唤着Alice，脸上挂着他几秒钟前才酝酿出来的友善的笑容，“一听到你从中国回来的消息我就赶紧派人去邀请你光临我们的酒会了，看到你平安无恙的归来真是太令我高兴了。”

Alice走进来的时候正鬼鬼祟祟的到处打量着，Hamish这一句话吓了她一跳。“哦，很高兴见到你，艾斯科男爵。见到你，我是说，见到你很荣幸。”

庄园主眯起眼睛来看她语无伦次的问候方式，心里免不了一阵怀疑，天知道这个疯癫的姑娘脑子里又在想些什么了。但他没有把自己的腹诽放在脸上，他还是礼貌的微笑着引领Alice走进大厅，心里盘算起了如何说服她与自己合作中国的贸易。

商会的每一个人都对这位近期从亚洲归来的金斯利船长充满浓厚兴趣，他们恨不得用眼神射出光来表达自己心中强烈的想与Alice结盟的意愿，并亲热的和她交谈。Alice俨然成为了聚会的中心，她边应付着和大家的对话，边用一只手握着口袋里的怀表，他们俩现在都有点紧张兮兮。

 

在来到艾斯科庄园的路上两人就已经就接下来的重返仙境计划进行了一番讨论，Alice有点扫兴地发现怀表对于如何找到通往仙境的大门这方面一点也不比自己在行。

“那当然，谁像你一样有那么多次穿越的机会呢，预言里的Alice。”怀表忿忿的说，就好像他希望自己也叫Alice似的。

“但是，怀表先生，在我印象中每一次我到仙境去都是由仙境里的某个人引领我找到入口的。”Alice仔细在回忆之后似乎找到了问题的切入点。

怀表若有所思的“哦”了一声，Alice紧张的等待他的下文。

“这很有趣。来接你的人是白兔和Absolem，他们行动起来都很方便，对吧？也就是说，能够起到引领作用的人一定是身材娇小又身手敏捷的人，而且你们彼此之间还要互相认识。Alice，你认识几位这样的人？”

“没有太多。”Alice想到了她的几位朋友。Hatter恐怕是无法胜任的，她甚至已经想象到了他站在大厅中央给大家表演舞蹈的场面，于是她忍不住愉快的微笑起来。

“那很好，如果他们今晚也会安排人在这等你的话，我们很快就会回去了。”怀表高兴地说。

“等等，你的意思是每天都有人在艾斯科庄园等着接我回去？”Alice瞪大眼睛看着怀表。

“不不不，会有人通知他们什么时候来接你的，仙境的魔法从不出错。”

 

酒会才进行了不到一个时辰，Alice就已经快要坚持不下去了。她在和其他人交谈的时候一直在注意周围有没有奇怪的小动物向她招手之类的，这让她根本没法专心听别人讲话，而现在整个酒会上的人都已经开始在背地里议论她的神志不清了。

Alice仍然握着怀表，她敢确信自己手上现在一定已经沾上了浓重的金属味，而且她的手心汗淋淋的，怀表快要忍不住喊着抗议了。

趁着没人注意她，Alice快步跑到了大厅外面的花园里，在月光下四处打量着。灌木丛里没有穿衣服的兔子跑过去，她耳边也没有蓝色的蝴蝶和她对话。她想喊些什么，但她又不确定该喊谁的名字。

“白兔先生——你在这么？Absolem？”

她的声音回荡在长廊里，一路飘到了花园的另一头，没有人回应她。Alice觉得自己有一点犯傻，好在怀表这时也帮她大声的喊了起来。

“有——人——吗？”Alice没想到怀表的声音居然这么大，于是他解释道，“没关系，Alice，只有地下世界的人能听到我的声音。”

他的声音也飘散在风里消失了，仍然没有人回应。Alice决定冒险到Hamish父亲的书房里去看看，自从上次她私自闯进去之后，那个房间恐怕已经上锁了。而就在这时——

“Tarrant的怀表？是你吗？”一个声音从他们头上传来。

Alice抬起头来四处看着，发现了坐在树梢上向她挥手的小动物。

“Mali！真的是你！”Alice惊叫起来，用手接住了跳下来的睡鼠。

怀表则不满的咕哝了一声，Alice忽然想起来她曾见到睡鼠和三月兔把Hatter的怀表扔进茶壶里。

“看在没烤糊的司康饼的份上，你们要是再不出现我就要自己死在这个鬼地方了！”小睡鼠站在Alice手上气乎乎的叫着，“你们猜猜看我们要怎么回到地下世界去？通过一只该死的猫！”

Alice哑然失笑，她一瞬间觉得自己可能接下来要钻进猫窝之类的地方了，这可没有穿过镜子来的痛快。但睡鼠向她没好气地解释道，他们待会需要不停地摇晃一只柔软又毛茸茸的小黑猫来进入仙境。

“真是越来越神奇了。”Alice感叹着。

睡鼠引领着她走到艾斯科庄园的酒窖门口，那里正卧着一只乖巧的小猫，它浑身漆黑只有眼睛发着幽幽的黄光，看到Alice走过来了便温顺的站起来。

“我现在需要把它举起来吗？”Alice有点紧张的问睡鼠，“然后摇晃它就可以啦？”

“没错，你最好快一点，我看着它就想吐。”睡鼠似乎快要被吓背过气了，真不知道它是怎么从仙境过来的。

于是Alice把小黑猫从地上抱起来，用力地前后摇晃起来。小黑猫并没有试图自卫或逃跑，但它的脸变大了，眼睛不再发光而是变成了棕色，脸周围的毛发变成了银白色......Alice不停地摇晃着，它又变得更大——更高——更白——更......

那竟然是白皇后。

Alice一下失去了重心，跌坐在大理石地面上，她抬起头来和看起来有点晕乎乎的白皇后对视着。她现在可以理解为什么睡鼠甘愿来她的世界接她了，可以和皇后玩转圈圈游戏似乎的确挺有趣的，如果结局不是发现白皇后变成了自己的天敌的话。

大理石宫殿里仍然是高贵典雅的装潢，但Alice发现殿堂中大部分的白色装饰里如今掺杂了一些红色的挂饰，甚至连她手边的桌子上都摆着红白双色玫瑰图案的餐具，更别提窗台上那个盛着红白玫瑰的花瓶了。

“欢迎回来，Alice。而且你这次不需要吃蛋糕或者喝药水来维持正常大小了，魔法又一次成功了，我们来为他干一杯。”白皇后很开心的样子，她端来两杯饮品和Alice分享。

Alice接过杯子，但她无心品尝。她从口袋里掏出Hatter的怀表，急忙的问她的陛下：“Hatter在哪？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章节的发展比较迅速，Alice终于回到了仙境（穿越方式与《镜中奇遇记》里的类似）回到仙境的她发现了什么呢？她的这一次旅途又将对怀表所描述的她的命运产生怎样的改变？Hatter现在是怎样的生活状态呢？


	5. Chapter 5

Part 6.

Alice接过杯子，但她无心品尝。她从口袋里掏出Hatter的怀表，急忙的问她的陛下：“Hatter在哪？”

白皇后抿一口她杯里的液体，从杯沿上方抬眼看她，露出了一个调皮的微笑。“亲爱的，你该不会是急着要参加茶话会吧？那太不幸了，茶话会时间早就过去咯，我想大家应该都已经回去忙自己的事情了。”她整理了一下自己身上的披风，拈起手指向Alice身后的摆钟示意她看一下时间，时针正逐渐靠近“IV”

“这里的时间是和外面同步的？”Alice走近钟表仔细观察，忍不住问道。

“我想是的，起码我只认识那一个时间，”白皇后晃了晃她漂亮的脑袋，双手在空中比划着，“你还认识别的时间吗？”

“就算有别的时间，那他一定也是个混蛋。”Alice的口袋里传来闷闷的声音，她急忙把怀表捞了出来，“谢天谢地，我刚才都快被闷晕过去了。嘿！我们现在是已经回来了吗？”

怀表从Alice的手上跳到桌子上，它蹦跳着打开自己的表盖，向皇后陛下行了个礼，又乖乖的躺在了桌面上。Alice看它不说话了，突然也不知道该做些什么，他们的计划只涉及到了回到仙境，但是回来后要去哪找到Hatter呢？

“喂，你快说点什么啊！”Alice碰碰怀表，怀表竟然不吭声。

白皇后像是忽然想起了什么一样，她端起双手，正要和Alice说话，这时一个白方卫兵在门口喊道——“陛下，皇家帽匠先生请求觐见。”

 

Alice猛地回头，她很快就意识到那个皇家帽匠会是谁了，一瞬间她被自己复杂的心情压得说不出话来。她是在惊慌吗？还是被突如其来的莫名喜悦冲昏了头？如果可能的话，Alice感觉到自己胃里正翻腾着一千只蝴蝶，惹得她难以抑制的焦虑起来，而她只为自己的过度反应感到羞耻。她试图掩饰自己的情绪，低头整理着自己的衣裙，又很恼怒自己今天为什么要穿这条裙子。实际上，无论她今天穿了什么裙子，Alice这时候都不会很满意，如果这时候她看见一面镜子，她可能还会把无名火迁怒于自己镜子里金色的头发呢。

白皇后听了卫兵的报告，略露出一点讶异，但还是同意让Hatter到大厅去等她。Alice忽然意识到也许自己并没有陪同皇后接见Hatter的身份，于是她又失望的松了口气（她仍然觉得自己的一系列情绪变化很可耻）可是她又下意识地好奇Hatter为什么这么晚还要请求觐见，“仙境发生什么都有可能，不是吗？”她这样劝说着自己。即使是这样，她皱起的眉头还是表现出了她心里的焦躁，一直躺在桌子上沉默的怀表忍不住低声笑了一声。

“走吧，我的勇士，我们去看看Hatter有什么事情。他见到你一定也会很高兴的，对吗？”白皇后招呼着呆立在她身后的Alice，刚刚还沉浸在自己复杂情绪里的姑娘忙跟上去。

是了，Alice在仙境是有着荣誉地位的，她不止一次的救了这里的居民（虽然第二次有很大一部分麻烦是她造成的）。她在想起这一点后心情好了许多，把差点被自己忘在一边的怀表也拾起来带出了房间。

 

“Tarrant！我总算又见到你了，这一路真不容易。”怀表才见到Hatter戴着帽子的身影就激动地大叫起来，挣扎着要凑向他的方向。

“听上去像是我的怀表，我还以为它被淹死在茶壶里了呢。”Hatter自言自语一句，也惊喜的转过身来看向了怀表的方向。但在他看清楚的那一刻，他脸上惊喜的表情忽然定格了，就像是时间把他锁在了那一秒钟一样。

Alice在看到他的反应的那一刻也快要保持不住自己脸上的微笑了。Hatter的眼神很复杂，像是在犹豫些什么，但他的神情又很温柔。他看了她几秒，对着Alice露出了一个傻傻的笑容。Alice还记得上一次两人分别后又相见时Hatter单纯的欢欣，他那次可是一下就认出了她，甚至还给了她个拥抱呢。但现在Hatter的反应就像是被自己吓傻了一样，半天才念出了她的名字。肯定是我这条该死的裙子的毛病，我穿着它一定像个可笑的小丑。她忿忿的想着，下意识地伸出手捏了捏自己的裙边。

 

我的天啊，看在烤糊了的司康饼的份上，Alice这条裙子可真漂亮。Hatter在转过身的那一刻不禁在心里由衷赞叹着，他忽然觉得自己今天戴的这顶帽子过于普通了一些，他真该把新做好的那顶带红色羽毛的帽子戴出来。他其实并不在意自己的样貌是否会被帽子衬得好看一点，他只是觉得Alice的美丽比地下王国的任何事物都更配得上他那顶制作完美的帽子。

Alice带着一如既往的甜美的笑容向他走来，手里握着他不知道什么时候丢了的怀表。Hatter站在原地看着她走向自己，他从未发现原来拼接花色的裙子可以把人衬得这么可爱，他甚至怀疑起Alice总是坚持要回到那个世界去就是因为那里的裁缝能设计出更好看的样式。他犹豫着自己应不应该为穿着拼接裙子的Alice作一首诗，就像他为穿着蓝裙子的Alice作的那首一样。他喜欢为美好而可爱的事物作诗，而Alice......天啊，Alice本身就是一首诗。为了一首诗而写诗，这真是太奇怪又太有趣了，Hatter看着她，向已经站在他面前的Alice笑起来。

“Alice，欢迎回来。”他喃喃道，伸出手接过了她手里的怀表。那一刻他缠绕着绷带的手指拂过了她的掌心，他感觉到自己好像刚刚抚过了玫瑰的花瓣，柔软的，没有尖刺的玫瑰瓣。

Hatter有很多话想要说给她，但Alice的眼睛向他微笑着，他相信她一定懂得他此刻无法表达出来的那些心意，就像她一直都能做到的那样。于是他选择了缄默，人们面对自己的知己总是不需要说太多的。

 

白皇后看过了Hatter递过来的一卷完整的图纸，他已经按照她的要求设计好了即将到来的红白舞会上几位主要来宾的帽子样式，其中包括他为红皇后特别设计的装饰帽，白皇后对此十分满意。

“陛下，我想既然我设计好了图纸就不如尽快拿给您检阅一遍，这样我就可以快点开工了。”Hatter背着手站在皇后面前，语气轻快地表达了自己的热情。

白皇后点了点头，又转过头来问正在不知道发什么呆的Alice，“哦，我刚刚就想问你了，亲爱的。两个星期后就是姐姐的生日了，我们将在那时候举办一场舞会，Hatter负责为重要的主角们制作帽子，我在想......”

“我可以参加吗？”Alice试探性的问了问。她没想到自己真的会问这句话。

“当然可以，这就是我一直想问你的。”白皇后快活的合起手来，“帽匠先生，恐怕你要多做一顶帽子了。”

“乐意至极。”Hatter活泼的抬了抬自己的帽子。

 

Alice被白皇后告知自己可以在城堡的房间里住下，这是她作为白皇后的骑士的特权。但Alice看到Mirana向自己俏皮的眨了下眼，她知道白皇后也是在以朋友的身份邀请她住下来。

她站在城堡的阳台上看到Hatter夹着那一卷图纸走远了，Alice忽然意识到这是她为数不多的目送他离去的时刻。她安静的前倾着身体靠在阳台上，不自觉地感到一阵欢愉，就像是她终于回到了自己的归处一样。但一想到母亲还正在家里一个人处理那些繁重的商务，Alice心里就暗暗的感到愧疚。她不该留下来的，她真是个任性的小丫头。

但是我现在也不知道要怎么回去，不是吗？她这样安慰着自己，尽量不去想那些烦心事，比如她只要问问白皇后就可以得到回家的药水，或者她可以试试穿过一面镜子之类的。

然后她想起来，关于怀表说到的那些时空穿越的问题，自己还一个字都没和Hatter提起。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情向着不可收拾的地方走了。

Part 7.

“哦，Alice，是你。”Hatter打开门，欢快地叫了起来，“快进来坐吧，屋子里可能有点乱，但不会影响你找个地方好好坐下的。”

Alice走进屋子，毫不惊讶的看到这里的每个角落都堆放着杂物。Hatter的工作台上层层叠叠的支着未完成的帽子，设计图和测量数据铺满了桌子，成卷的布匹被放置在房间里唯一一把椅子上，一边耷拉下来，像是好几天没睡了。Hatter的一只耳朵上夹了支铅笔，他现在正忙着把那把椅子上的东西都搬到别的地方去，这很难，因为他几乎找不到其他地方可以放这些布料了。他抱着那些布匹在房间里转了好几圈，终于在Alice的帮助下找了个箱子可以收纳物品，两个人都松了口气，Hatter跑到厨房去煮茶，Alice则在椅子上坐了下来。

在一天的开始就能见到自己最好的朋友是一件很令人愉悦的事，他们这样想着。在Alice敲门之前，Hatter正在绘制一张新的设计图。他昨晚几乎没睡，他只要一躺下就难以自制的想象着Alice戴着各式帽子的样子，于是他又爬起来把自己脑海里的画面赶紧画下来，在不知第几次爬起来之后，他终于睡着了。但在早上六点钟的时候，他又一次从床上爬起来，趁着自己还没完全忘掉，Hatter把自己梦里的那顶小帽子也描在了纸上。

“天哪，Tarrant，你真是疯了。”目睹了所有这一切的怀表大声抱怨起来，它还没清醒就被自己的主人一把抓起来看了一眼表盘上的时间。

“他们都是这样说的。”Hatter头也不抬，专心的绘制他的新设计图。

而当敲门声响起时，他被吓了一跳，在得知外面的人是Alice时，Hatter更慌乱了。他把那张半成品设计图胡乱的卷起来，用桌子上的其他东西把它遮住，然后几步跑到门口去打开了门。

被用来压住设计图的怀表在心里默默的翻了个白眼。

 

此时坐在椅子上的Alice对于这屋子里在她来之前发生的事情毫不知情，她只注意到Hatter现在的生活忙碌的很，他又像真正的自己一样快活了。这很好，她想。她还记得自己上次回来的时候，Hatter几乎快被压倒了，而自己在时间旅行中也有好几次差点毁了一切，还差一点被当成精神失常患者被关在研究所里，真是惊险极了。但现在能够看到Hatter又恢复了神采，她感觉自己曾经经历的那些危险似乎也不足一提。

“Alice，Alice！”桌子上的怀表压低声音叫她。

“哦，怀表先生！”Alice凑过去把它握在手里，“你和Hatter谈到穿越时间的事了吗？”

“谈了......但是现在的Tarrant根本不知道要怎么调时间，天啊，我真是把一切都搞砸了。”怀表先生的声音听起来懊悔极了，或者说，它正极力引导Alice认为它现在很懊悔。

“什么？”Alice忍不住抬高了音调，怀表赶紧嘘几声示意她压低声音，“为什么Hatter不会调时间？不是他把你送回来的吗？”

“没错，没错。但他学会送我进行时间旅行是在......嗯，好几十年之后了。”怀表吞吞吐吐的把这句话说了出来，它小心翼翼的看着Alice的表情。

很好，这个小姑娘一点都没有产生怀疑。

“那我们现在怎么办？”她天真的问道。

“现在，你应该先留在这里参加红皇后的生日宴会。”

Alice眨了眨眼睛，她有点疑惑的看着怀表。

“Hatter为了给你做一顶最让他满意的帽子，昨晚一整晚都在画设计图，我得说，他对这事非常上心。”怀表神秘兮兮的对她嘀咕着。

Alice正想再说点什么，Hatter已经端着一杯茶从厨房走了出来。他像是猜到了Alice和怀表刚才在谈论他一样，有点不自在的靠在了工作台边上，眨着眼睛看Alice，他确信她有话要和他说。他没有想到任何有关于时间旅行的事，他对于Alice的归来感到喜悦，即使她现在偶尔露出的忧心忡忡的表情让他感觉有点不对劲。

“回归老本行真是太好了，”Hatter轻松地开启了一个话题，“白皇后聘我做皇家帽匠，父亲骄傲极了。他和我的其他兄弟们还住在镇子上，他现在为镇上的居民做帽子，我得说，父亲永远是整个镇上做帽子做的最好的人。”

Alice端着小茶杯看着他快活的样子，她也抿着嘴笑了。

“那太棒了，有时间的话我真想去拜访一下Hightopp先生。”

Alice才刚说出这句话就后悔了，她这是在干什么呢？她现在明明应该和Hatter坦白自己没法继续留下来，她应该和他好好谈一谈她和怀表搞砸了的时间旅行的事。但她看到Hatter一下亮起来的眼睛，她又觉得自己实在不忍心打消他的兴致。

“哦，亲爱的Alice，你真是世界上最好的Alice。”现在Hatter整个人都在散发着快乐的光芒，Alice看到他的每一根头发都好像突然变得更红了。“自从白皇后把这个任务交给我之后，父亲总提醒我该给自己找个学徒帮忙，他甚至还想亲自来帮我，但我知道他那边的生意也很忙，我总不能让他抛下镇上的订单来帮我。而且我也不需要什么人来帮忙，我可是Hightopp家的皇家帽匠。”

他说这段话的时候，Alice一直在忍不住看他身后墙上挂着的那幅Hightopp家的新画像，她才注意到Hatter今天把平日里乱糟糟的头发束在了脑后，低低的垂着一个小马尾。Hatter看到了Alice的目光，他有点不好意思的用手摆弄了一下脸颊两侧的两缕碎发，Alice忽然觉得他像极了伦敦街头骑着马路过的异国绅士。

一个疯狂的绅士，她想。

而这位绅士的家里实在是乱的让她忍不住想多感叹几句，但Alice一想到Hatter手忙脚乱的边工作边整理手头的杂物的样子，她又觉得应该另有人来为这个皇家帽匠处理这一切杂务。于是她几乎是在一瞬间就做了一个决定。

“Hatter，不如我留在这里帮你收拾一下你的......工作室？我想这样你工作起来会方便些。”

“真的？你愿意这样做？”束着小马尾的Hatter激动地有些口齿不清，“Alice，你一定是疯了，整理这个房子可能要花上你一辈子的时间。”

“听起来还不赖。”Alice笑了起来。

 

Hatter把他画给Alice的每一个设计图都给她看了一遍，她觉得每一款都完美极了，但还是选择了最简洁大方的一款。（“毕竟这是红皇后的生日会，不是我的，如果我抢了她的风头的话，她可能会想要砍我的头哦。”“好吧，那我们等到你生日的时候再给你做更华丽的款式。”）在给Alice测量头围的时候，Hatter的表情严肃极了，就好像他在做一件世界上最神圣的事，Alice也被他庄重的神情影响了，她连呼吸都谨慎了起来。实际上，Hatter感觉自己此刻像是在完成一个从小就憧憬的梦想，如果Alice在很久很久以前就来到地下世界，光顾了他家的帽店的话，他一定会缠着父亲让他为Alice做一顶帽子的。而现在，这个世界上唯一的Alice就坐在他面前，而且她还要留下来做他的帮手，如果她愿意在这里一直度过每一天，每一个四季，那该多好啊。Hatter看着用同样温和的眼神望着他的Alice，他真想把他的心情写在一首诗里，而他也的确这样做了。

 

In summer, when the roses are white,

I sing this song for your delight.

In autumn, when the leaves are no longer green,

I’ll try and tell you what I mean.

In winter, when we together walk along,

Perhaps you’ll understand the song.

In spring, when butterflies lead you to the town,

Take pen and ink and write it down.

躺在桌子上的怀表一言不发地看着他写下了这首诗，这是它前两天才和Alice背过的那首，它注意到有些句子发生了变动。这是无法避免的事，它想，这首诗本不应该是Hatter在这个季节写给Alice的，但因为时间穿越，Alice被提前带回了地下世界。唯一不变的是Hatter的心情，这诗里的抒情句仍然是它们本来的样子。怀表默默的看着什么也不知晓的Hatter，它并没有告诉这个Hatter任何有关于时间穿越的信息，它不想按原计划行事了，让Alice留在这里一段时间也好，它知道如果此时她回到她的世界将要面对的是怎样的灾难。

在地下世界，预言里的事情无法被改变。怀表很清楚这一点。它只希望这一次Hatter不要再后悔了。他等了她太久，而等到了之后，他又不肯把心里话讲给她听。她在意他，愿意为了他穿越时空、历经一切危险，但她仍不知道自己归在何处。他们一次次的离别，在时间里老去，在预言的指示下形成了身份上的不同，或许这些事仍然会发生，但是......

“Tarrant，你这次可以自己把这首诗读给她。”

Hatter抬起头来，他有点犹豫的样子，“或许我们可以先在茶话会上交流一下，看看三月兔和睡鼠的想法。”

“不，Tarrant，这是你写给她的诗，你应该读给她听而不是那两个小疯子。而且她会喜欢这首诗的，我保证。”

“你保证？”他还是半信半疑的表情，眯起眼睛来看怀表。

“千真万确。”

“那好吧，我会读给她听的。”Hatter咯咯笑起来，他站起身来继续忙着做那几顶帽子。

 

与此同时，金斯利家正有两位不速之客。

“金斯利夫人，我们接到举报说金斯利小姐在艾斯科庄园的酒会上出现了反常行为，而且据说这已经不是她第一次出现这类情况了。”

“您说的反常行为，是什么行为？她有伤到别人吗？”

“金斯利小姐突然从酒会上消失，最后一次被人看见是她在庄园的酒窖前猛烈地摇晃一只黑猫，当时只有她一个人在那里，我们怀疑她......”

“Alice可能只是一时好奇，她不会精神失常的。”

“那您现在能向我们透露一下金斯利小姐之后的去向吗？她现在在家吗？”

金斯利夫人将两位先生送走后，她颓唐的坐在餐桌旁看着Alice挂在衣架上的船长帽。Alice已经失踪两天了，她虽然已经成年，但金丝利夫人仍然不能不为她担心。研究所的医生来找过她几次，而她甚至都无法说清楚女儿的去向。她曾目睹过Alice在餐桌上和一只不知道哪来的怀表说话，还有她从小说到大的“仙境”，只有她爸爸相信她那些话。现在城市里有几个街区都在闹霍乱，金斯利夫人也不禁为女儿的失踪焦急起来。

Alice，你究竟去哪了？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hatter的诗在Chapter2出现过一次，这一章里的在季节上出现了变动，我自己按照韵脚改了一下。


End file.
